Nightcloud
Owned by Brudikai222 Nightcloud is a black and white tom cat with white tipped ears born during moonhigh in BriarClan. He was an active kit constantly up to anything his brain could think of. He became the apprentice of the deputy Ravenpelt who trained him daily to become a great warrior. During the GrassClan invasion Nightpaw with the help of his closest den mates, Mosspaw and Icepaw drove off a bigger GrassClan warrior. This warrior was one of the biggest warriors in GrassClan who used his size to his advantage, who's name was Stoneclaw. After the battle the BriarClan leader, Crowstar decided to give them their warrior names. She gave them the names Icepelt, Mosstail and Nightcloud. He becomes Deputy 6 moons later after Ravenpelt's "death" and happily serves his duties with pride. Personality Nightcloud is a adventurous cat ever since he was a kit but as a warrior he gained a heightened sense of loyalty. Unfortunately his loyalty to his clan often clouds his judgement and often makes bad decisions. Nightcloud can even be hot headed when threatened by a rival clan. He has a boiling rivalry with the GrassClan deputy Stoneclaw. When given the chance they won't hesitate trying to turn each other into gator food. Warrior Cats: The Swamp Lands The Kit of Moonhigh The Story of Nightcloud's apprentice life in BriarClan. Talk of a warrior who's size is unbelievable causes quite the stir in the 4 of the 5 clans. Could that remaining clan use this warrior to conquer the Swamp Lands? Blood in the Swamp Nightcloud and his friends are now full warriors of BrairClan. But with no time to celebrate a murder of a MarshClan cat on BriarClan's territory turns the two clans against each other worst than the normal clan rivalry. Nightcloud, Icepelt and Mosstail try to clear BriarClan's name and bring the real murderer to justice. It seemed easier said than done when an unknown cat tries to stop them. Betrayal in the Briar Patch After solving the MarshClan murder another cat was murdered but this time was a BriarClan cat. Ravenpelt was quick to blame MarshClan but the faint scent of a BriarClan member was present. The clan starts to crumble as old friends start to turn on each other, Nightcloud and Crowstar try to keep the peace as Icepelt and Mosstail try to solve this mystery. Mud and Loyalty Nightcloud is declared the new deputy after Ravenpelt's "death". He gets a vision from Poolstar the leader before Crowstar to come to a place known as place of high stones to be accepted by StarClan, and to prove this loyalty to BriarClan. Night cloud ventures to the High Stones through rival clan territory during Gator's Swim. A time where Alligators are most common than any other time of the year. Side Stories Beyond the Swamp StarClan has chosen 1 cat from every clan to venture past the swamp. Nightcloud, Stoneclaw, Jaggedstep, Mudrunner, and Lilywhisker are the ones to travel beyond the swamp into a new land. The cats question why but revived no answer..The group figured that it was a chance to find a new home incase the swamp became overrun with twolegs.